The prior art has provided cutting tools that remove material when rotated. These tools typically include one or more helix cut into the tool; the helix all arranged in the same direction and parallel if more than one helix is present. The helix may be cut for left hand rotation or for right hand rotation of the tool. The leading edge of each helix is provided with a sharpened edge that cuts the material when rotated, while the helix moves the cut material away from the cutting action. The rear edge of the helix is provided with relief so as not to drag on the edge of the cut surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,232,953 issued to Bono, the inventor of the present cutting tool, provides a cutting tool for bone, cartilage and disc material that includes at least one helix arranged in a first direction and at least one helix arranged in a second direction so that the cutting tool can be oscillated back and forth to cut. However, it has been found that this construction may not remove material fast enough during oscillation for some surgical procedures.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a rotary cutter configuration that cuts both directions when oscillated back and forth to quickly cut bone, cartilage and disc, while minimizing any form of change to soft tissues during removal of the bone, cartilage and disc tissue.
Thus, the present invention provides a surgical rotary cutting tool which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art surgical cutting tools by providing a rotary surgical cutting tool having straight flutes with each side of the flute being provided with a cutting edge to provide cutting in both directions during limited oscillatory motion.